1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product sales system, a product sales apparatus, a product selection server, an order entry server, a user terminal, a method of requesting selection of product, a method of performing order entry, a method of selecting a product and a computer program for implementing the methods and a recording medium thereof, in particular to a system, an apparatus, a method, a computer program or a recording medium suitable for a product sales system in which a desired product may be added to a virtual shopping basket. A product as mentioned in this specification shall be taken in order to widely cover not only a tangible product but also intangible matters such as services and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional technologies, when selling a product (hereinafter referred to as specific product) which may be sold as an independent single product (hereinafter referred to as individual product) or also as a product included in a group of products (hereinafter referred to as element product) composed of a plurality of products (hereinafter referred to as group of products), the individual product and the element product are managed by having allocated respectively different product codes. As an example of specific product, when a memory module sold as an individual product is sold as an element product of a computer set of a group of products, the product number for the element product is allocated independent from the product number for the individual product.